brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
In-Verse
In-Verse ''(formerly ''In-Verse Productions) was a Writing Company, Video Game, Slot Machine and Visual Novel indie developer company founded in 2010, known for The Adventures of Vanessa, VSRFX and Dream Revolution Saga series. Their ideas are original stuff made by the writer and creators themselves. And also had a subsidiary named Shiny Games which acted as a Publisher. In January 20, 2015 In-Verse Productions announced that changed their name in April 1, 2015 as just In-Verse. In-Verse Filled for Bankruptcy in Early 2017, concrete in December, its successor is Brilliant Star Company, who took the licences over, and owns the brand as well. History The writer started writing stories before entering to the internet in December 2005, but were only small fragments in Spanish, later in 2006 just small concepts, but as for July 2007, wrote The Adventures of Vanessa. Which would span six more short stories, it would not have other static series until 2011 and said year she entered in the internet with VSRFX ''and in 2012 with Devil's Eye'' and Dream Revolution , 2013 with Re: Vengeance, which made her a little more known, but it wasn't until June 2014 that, Feast of the Black Strings, the what if could be the "last work" of the company after many years silent, and the introduction to the public made In-Verse a little more known. "In" and "Universe" were the core words that the writer have to mix. "Verse" is short of Universe but also another word, so the pun is basically this "In-Verse" is "In Universe or In Verse". The word was Coined in October 12, 2013, but not confirmed until November 24 of the same year. In-Verse was known as a "western niche company with crazy ideas and crossovers.", in 2015, it celebrated its 10th anniversary which ended celebrations in early 2016. In 2017, as a commemoration of the five years of the "All-Stars/Heroes" label it was created the In-Verse All-Stars: Golden Selection, recently released games chosen by her, it spans a total of three waves and a fourth one is planned by the successor company. In-Verse was known for its constant collaborations with other companies. In-Verse Filled for Bankrupt in early 2018, the licenses now belong to the writer independently from now on, and later titles will now be indies from now on. The final title made is The Adventures of Vanessa: Generations. Former Subsidiaries and teams All of them were disbanded in 2016. * In-Verse Sound Team - Soundtrack, published under Indie labels. * Shiny Games - Publisher and Indie Publisher in America and Europe. * In-Verse Team #1 (a.k.a. Team Zero) - The Developer of The Adventures of Vanessa series, Neo Formula Racing series and Visual Novels. Founded in 2007. * In-Verse Team #2 (a.k.a. Team Alpha) - The Developer of Devil's Eye series, VSRFX Origins, Dark Masters of the Night series, and Dream Revolution series. Founded in 2010. * In-Verse Team #3 (a.k.a. Team Shadow/Feast) - The Developer of VSRFX series, Re: Vengeance series and The FEAST saga. Founded in 2012. * In-Verse Team #4 (a.k.a Team Code Black/Dark) - The developer of Other Games, mostly aimed at Teen, Mature and Adults Only Games. Founded in 2014. List of Games created/published by the Company Listed by year 2007 * The Adventures of Vanessa (video game) 2008 * Dreamers of the Road * The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers 2009 * Trinity Ex Machina * The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light * Dynamite Dancer 2010 * Aura's Blade * The Adventures of Vanessa 4: Travelers of Destiny * Dreamers of the Road II * Beyond the Fate 2011 * The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Iron King * VSRFX (video game) * Shades of Destiny * Dynamite Brothers Circus: The Legend of Ell * Project BREAK-OUT! 2012 * The Adventures of Vanessa: Advent * ''Devil's Eye'' (video game) * Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight * Burn! Dream Academy * Neo Freedom X 2013 * In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story * In-Verse Heroes: Mega Battle Revolution * Mask of the Butterfly * The Slashing Reaper * Fighter's Road - VSRFX2 * Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack * Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm * Dark Masters of the Night * After Wish * Neo Freedom X2 2014 * Dreamers of the Road III * Neo Freedom X – The Third Impact * Dream Revolution 3 Final: New Game * In-Verse Heroes II: Dream Fighters * The Legend of Vanessa * Re: Vengeance - Blue Blood * The Feast of Black Strings * The FEAST Saga - Rise of the Machines * The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle * Dream Revolution All-Stars Fighting * Dark Masters of the Night II: The Ringing Bell * Valeria vs. The Six * Misadventures of the Crazy Quintet 2015 * In-Verse Heroes III: The Duel of Justice * Devil's Eye 777: Chaotic Blood * In-Verse All-Stars Legends * VSRFX3 - Awakening * Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze * VSRFX Gaiden * VSRFX Origins * Re: Vengeance - Knight of Light * Dream Revolution Final: ENCORE+ '' * ''Black Strings Carnival: The Last Song '' * ''The Arcana Warriors '' * ''Zero Chronicles '' 2016 * ''In-Verse Heroes All-Stars * In-Verse Superman Legend '' * ''White Void: The Memories '' * ''Devil's Eye: The Tournament Fighters '' * ''In-Verse: Battle X Battle '' * ''In-Verse: Battle X Battle Portable '' * ''Dream Revolution: Last Fire '' * ''Re: Vengeance - A Distant Last Battle '' * ''The Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul '' * ''The FEAST Saga - Mystery of the Galia Kingdom '' * ''World Calamity: Overdrive '' * ''Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End '' * ''House of Happiness '' * ''The Raven - VSRFX '' * ''Zero Unleashed '' 2017 * ''Battle Between Time and Space '' * ''The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act- '' * ''Code Cosmos: Ultimate Ghosts '' * ''Soul of Hunter: Dream Revolution '' * ''Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul '' * ''Neo Formula Racing: The New Challengers '' * ''The Legend of Vanessa: Blue Moon '' Compilations * ''The Adventures of Vanessa 1+2 HD for Wii U * The Adventures of Vanessa 3+4+5 HD for Wii U * The FEAST Saga: Black Strings for Switch * In-Verse - The Best 15 ''for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One * ''In-Verse All-Stars: Golden Selection Wave I - Various * In-Verse All-Stars: Golden Selection Wave II - Various * In-Verse All-Stars: Golden Selection Wave III - Various Other Media Adaptations/Books * Battle Between Time and Space - Light Novel-esque book series consisting in three books. * Dream Revolution Saga - Twenty-four episode anime with 6 episodes being a different saga. Different continuity. * The Overture of FEAST: Ragnarök's Revolution ''- Shonen Manga and eight episode OVA. * ''The End of FEAST: Legend of Arcana ''- Seinen Manga and nine episode OVA. * ''Neo Formula Racing: The Animation ''- 30 Episode Anime Adaptation of the first game. * ''Neo Formula Racing: New Challengers - 15 Episode Anime Adaptation of the second game. * Dark Masters of the Night -Arcos Legacy- ''- Graphic Novel. * ''Arcana Warriors ''- A 37 min. Animated CGI ONA. * ''Arcana Warriors 2: The Howling Soul - A 53 min. Animated CGI OVA. * The Adventures of Vanessa ''- Shoujo (Later Josei as of the ''Advent ''arc.) Manga. * ''In the matter of Vengeance ''- Novel * ''Lost Innocence ''- Novel * ''Patient Zero - Novel * VSRFX ~ The Raven ''- OVA series based in the reboot. Mascot The crossover characters, the "Time Masters" are regarded as the mascot characters, however, different colored Butterflies are also prominent in the games, are seen as the writer's "author avatar". Style The Creator known by her stories mixing dark and lighthearted stories into one, single work, some references are based on her ordinary life, others, taking inspiration of professional video games, manga, cartoons, etc. And the frequent female protagonists. For Example ''The Adventures of Vanessa ''series is known by the female cast and the story with a simple storyline, ''The FEAST Saga in the other hand offers the probably complex storyline of the series as nobody can be easily trusted. The motifs that often writes are: Action, idols, music, gothic, mecha, sci-fi, etc. Category:Fictional companies